1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for an automobile etc., and more particularly to a cooling system equipped with a device for preventing a bad odor from circulating after starting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a cooling system which has a refrigeration cycle with a compressor and an evaporator, and a blower for supplying air to the evaporator of the refrigeration cycle, it is widely known that air with a bad odor due to dust clinging to the evaporator is circulated into a room if the blower is rotated immediately after the starting of the compressor. Devices for preventing such bad odor from circulating have been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. 55-44652 and Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. 56-1447, for example. In the device disclosed in the former, first and second thermoswitches are provided on or near the evaporator. The compressor is turned on and off by the first thermoswitch so as to be at a temperature in the vicinity of the freezing temperature. The compressor is then controlled by the second thermoswitch instead of the first thermoswitch, after the starting of the cooling system, so as to drive the compressor to a temperature lower than the freezing temperature, and so as to stop the operation of the blower throughout the period of the drive of the compressor to sufficiently dew the evaporator to prevent the flying-away of the odor molecules clinging to the evaporator. In the device disclosed in the latter, a single thermoswitch is provided so as to drive the compressor to the vicinity of the freezing temperature, regardless of a set temperature, at the first action of the thermoswitch to produce the same effect as mentioned above.
In both prior art devices mentioned above, the temperature at which the compressor is turned on and off is only lowered at the time of the starting of the cooling system, and the capacity of the compressor is not changed. For that reason, the speed of the cooling of the evaporator is low. As a result, the time of the stoppage of the blower is long, and the hot environment at the time of the starting of the cooling system lasts for a long time, and the cooling speed of the system is low.